Bella bean and Her Brother Bear, Boyfriend and Bestfriend
by CatCalledJasper
Summary: Bella is moving from Texas to live with her dad and brother, Emmett, in the small town of Forks Washington. There she meets Jasper Whitlock. Will she be able to find love after some of the emotional and physical torment she has been through? All human non-canon pairing. Rated M for lemons, rape, abuse and viloence. B/J, EM/R, ED/A, C/ES, CH/S
1. Arriving Home

**Disclaimer for the whole story cause I don't wanna put it on every chapter- Sadly I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters. I only own my OC'S and the pets. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's pov-<strong>

Me and my brother were close once. Until he started ignoring me. First off he didn't talk to me as much, then he didn't notice I was there, then he let his friends take over his life, then he didn't even say anything to me. I moved away after his best friend, James, started stalking me. I lived with my mom for 7 years when he found me.  
>James raped me.<br>That was 2 weeks ago. I'm now waiting for my dad and brother to come pick me up. I looked around, everyone looks so _robotic._ I pick up my suitcase and looked for my i-pod. I pulled out my earphones, which luckily, had my i-pod still attached to them. I popped them in and began watching Hannah Montana The Movie. I have always loved it. I pulled out my Stitch purse and bag and put in some of my bits including, my Stitch hairbrush, my purse, phone, my car keys, my Stitch blanket, the keys to my BMW HP2 Sport and my hair ties. I grabbed one of the hair ties and pulled my brown and blue hair into a pony tail. It has electric blue dip-dyed ends. I pulled my earphones out and dropped my i-pod into my bag. I looked up and saw my dad and brother heading my way. I stood up and headed their way. I wrapped my dad in a hug, I looked over to Emmett and saw he had some of his friends with him. A blonde girl who he was holding hands with, a bronze haired boy, a blonde boy, a pixie like girl and two other adults. I slowly walked over to Emmett "Hello, Emmett." I said quietly "Is that how you treat your brother when you first see him for 7 years?" the blonde spat "Well? Would you hug him after he ignored you when you tried to tell him his bestie was stalking you or when he didn't even bother talking to you then full out ignore you?" I spat back. I looked her up and down "Fake bitch." I muttered whilst walking back to my dad. "Do you have the documents for my truck and bike, I really wanna get them home." he nodded and rummaged through some papers "Here you go, Bean." I laughed lightly and took them to the desk. They told me where my truck and bike was and told me to have a good day. I nodded and walked over to my dad "Hey, can you drive my truck back for me?" he nodded his head and walked over to my light-blue-Chevy truck. I hopped onto my bike and followed dad home. Emmett and his friends where driving home in dads red truck.

When we arrived home Emmett introduced me to his friends "Bella this is my girlfriend Rosalie her twin Jasper Whitlock, that is Esme and Carlisle Cullen Edward's parents and that is Edwards girlfriend Alice Brandon." he gestured to everyone as he introduced them. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella or Stitch as my best friend Jesse calls me. I like Stitch... a lot." I said. They all nodded their heads and said hi or hello. Jasper didn't say hello though "How comes you have a southern accent and Emmett doesn't?" he asked me "Well... Long story short. After I moved because my brothers bestie was stalking me I lived in Houston Texas. The accent rubbed off on me and badda bing badda boom here I am southern accent." I said walking into the kitchen and putting my bag on the table. I jumped onto the counter and sat with my legs crossed "Any questions?" I asked  
><strong>(Bella's answers are in bold)<strong>  
>"Have you had a boyfriend?"<br>**"No."**  
>"Any hobbies?"<br>**"I sing. I can horse ride, my horse should be here in a few days."**  
>"Can you play any instruments?"<br>**"Acoustic and electric guitar I also play piano."**  
>"How old are you?"<br>**"19 I'm 20 on December 25th."**  
>"Any qualifications?"<br>**"I have a degree in dog handling, art and veterinary nurse."**  
>After they finished with their questions I hopped off the counter and walked out to my truck and pulled out my two suitcases and quickly remember "OH SHIT! DAD I NEED TO GO BACK TO THE AIRPORT!" I scream. He runs out of the house "What have you forgot?" he asks "Well I kinda left Major, Lilo and Bruno. Their plane will be there in an hour." I quickly rush out. "Oh yeah, they're your dogs right?" I nod "Well I'll get Emmett to take your bags to your room while we go pick them up." he says. He walks inside and returns with Emmett. He picks my bags up and walks back inside "We converted the basement into a bedroom, it needs a bit of decorating but I'm sure you are more than capable. I'll buy all the paints and that for you." I nod and bounce in the seat. I get to decorate my own bedroom!<p>

We arrived at the airport around 45 minutes later because dad may have broken a few laws. We waited for the plane to arrive. All of the cages were wheeled into a big warehouse out back. All of them have a sticker on the front with a special number that is on your card **(A/N- I don't have a clue on how it works.) **I walked down 4 rows before I spotted 3 of the same number that was on my card. "Bingo!" I say crouching down so I can look in them. I pull out their collars and leads from my bag "Dad! I found them!" I shout. He jogs over to me and looks in "Well they're beautiful dogs, Stitch." he laughs at my nickname. I open Bruno's cage and he clambers into my arms licking my face. I laugh and try to push him off. Bruno is a woolly malamute mix. He is huge. I manage to get the collar round his neck and attach the lead on it. Dad hauls him off of me "Bean he is huge!" he says gob smacked "He's a big teddy bear really." I say, hugging Bruno. I open Majors cage and slip the collar over her head. I pick up the Australian shepherd and hug her. She gently licks my face and I kiss her cheek "This is Major, she is pregnant with Bruno and hers pups." I say. Charlie nods his head smiling "She a pretty dog Bean. Very laid back as well." he said with a small smile "She is very protective if someone tries to hurt her family. I should know. She bit his man hood when he tried to brake in." I say with a laugh "Well she's a good girl." he pats her head and she licks his hand in return. "Could you get Lilo? Her collar and lead is there." I say gesturing with my head to the black collar and lead on the floor next to my bag. I pick it up and hang it over my shoulder grabbing Major and Bruno's leads.

We put the dogs in the cage part of my truck bed and stop off at a home store to buy some paints and wood for a dog pen. I also bought some wire fencing and chose a stable from the catalogue for my horse. The builders would set it up in the garden sometime next week. We also went to an art supply shop were I bought some spray guns and paints along with a variety of paint brushes. We ran into Pets at Home and bought plenty of food and some beds. I got some saw dust that the puppies can sleep on for when they arrive. We drove home with smiles on our faces.

When we arrived home Emmett pulled me to the side. "Bella, look. I'm sorry for ignoring you all those years ago. You don't know how much I wanted to run after you and beg for your forgiveness. Please Bella just give me another chance. I don't care what I have to do, fuck it I'll even clear up the dog shit if you want! Please Bella just forgive me." he finished his little speech in tears. I didn't have it in me to be angry with him "You're forgiven brother bear." I whispered hugging him. He smiles, picks me up and spins me around. I laugh until I hear a low growling and see Major stalking towards Emmett. I jump from his arms and sit in front of her "Major, girl, it's OK Emmett is family. Not bad guy. OK puppy?" I coo while stroking her head. Her hackles lower and she slowly walks over to Emmett, she sniffs him and begins rubbing her scent over him. I smile "She likes you." I confirm dancing over to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well that's the first chappy!**


	2. AN

**I'm so sorry! I have a really shitty life at the minute and I've been ill quite a lot. I will try and update as many as my stories soon.**  
><strong>I'm sorry but the following stories are being put on hold<strong>

**A Father's Love**  
><strong>Suicide<strong>  
><strong>Aro's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Bella bean and her Brother Bear, Boyfriend and Best Friend (BBahBB,BaBF)<br>****22 acres of land, 1 human and 8 vampires  
><strong>**Lethally Beautiful  
><strong>**I Ran From the Circus, I Ran From the Torture (IRFtC,IRFtT)  
><strong>**My Everlasting and Undying Love  
><strong>**You're All Guilty  
><strong>**The Cullens Do Wifeswap and Monsters.**

**I'm currently set on writing a chapter for Assassin Bella and I will be uploading the first 6 chapters to Major's Slip which I have adopted from DuckTailXox**


End file.
